


Llovía en Saigón

by miss_jota_archive



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Unrequited
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jota_archive/pseuds/miss_jota_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un mechón pelirrojo juega con la cara de Scully, le cosquillea las mejillas mientras ella escribe, con las gafas puesta, una expresión de intensa concentración tras ellas. Es lo único en todo el planeta que parece a salvo de la tormenta, guarecido de la lluvia. Skinner se pregunta si estará pensando en Mulder, que salió de Cleveland media hora antes y debe estar montado en un avión rumbo a Washington. </p><p>Se pregunta si se echarán de menos con la misma intensidad que emanan cuando están juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llovía en Saigón

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a: Noe y el resto de fans del Skin

 

Esa noche la esquina apartada de la autopista, el anticuado motel de carretera, parece la esquina más apartada de la civilización, un oasis a la deriva de la realidad. Obligados a varar en sus habitaciones polvorientas por un desprendimiento de tierra en el camino, los dos funcionarios esperan que pase la noche, mientras repasan el informe del caso sobre la gastada mesa de madera de una de las habitaciones impersonales del motel.

Es la primera vez que está a solas con Dana Scully sin que las paredes del J. Edgar Hoover les envuelvan con su aura de profesionalidad.

La espesa lluvia que cae torrencialmente y sin compasión, forma un aguacero impenetrable alrededor del edificio, aumentando si cabe, la intensa sensación de naufragio que siente Walter Skinner.

Un mechón pelirrojo juega con la cara de Scully, le cosquillea las mejillas mientras ella escribe, con las gafas puesta, una expresión de intensa concentración tras ellas. Es lo único en todo el planeta que parece a salvo de la tormenta, guarecido de la lluvia. Skinner se pregunta si estará pensando en Mulder, que salió de Cleveland media hora antes y debe estar montado en un avión rumbo a Washington.

Se pregunta si se echarán de menos con la misma intensidad que emanan cuando están juntos.

Skinner tenía un compañero. Un amigo de copas y juergas, batallas y fiestas que conoció en Saigón. Es una de las pocas cosas que recuerda de sus noches de permiso vietnamitas. La mayoría de sus recuerdos de esa época son una sucesión de colores y formas brumosas, risas y caras desconocidas, difuminadas por la potente mezcla de alcohol y anfetaminas que corrían por su sangre noche y día.

Pero ese chico sin nombre tiene unas facciones muy concretas, destaca en los laberintos enredados de su memoria. Quizá nunca supo su nombre, quizá lo haya olvidado pero recuerda el brillo demencial de sus ojos, recuerda haberle mirado en un próstibulo, en una noche de lluvia, recuerda haber pensado, "vas a morir joven", no recuerda si le importó demasiado. Recuerda una frase.

"Todo el mundo se lleva algo de la jungla".

Skinner no sabe qué fue de él, o si le reconocería pasados los años. Pero recuerda esa frase y sabe, ahora lo sabe, que el chico sin nombre tenía razón. Todo el mundo se lleva algo de la jungla.

Él se llevó la lluvia. Adherida a sus entrañas, el recuerdo imborrable de la guerra. Nunca ha visto llover así. Sin compasión, sin piedad, durante días que se convertían en semanas y se transformaban en meses. Con diecisiete años y un fusil en las manos, el alma infectada de sangre, Walter Skinner estaba convencido de que jamás pararía de llover durante el resto de su vida. Un castigo por la sangría que estaban cometiendo en aquel lugar remoto, olvidado de la mano de Dios.

Cada vez que cae un aguacero, la jungla regresa a él. Es la señal de que por mucha agua que caiga, nada lava tus crímenes.

\- ¿Cree en el pecado, Scully?

Asombrada por la pregunta, levanta la cabeza del informe y le mira con curiosidad.

\- ¿Señor?

No están acostumbrados a esto. No suele haber "Scully" sin "Mulder" y la energía de la habitación es un animal desconocido. Skinner se siente vulnerable, no sabe cómo evitarlo. Algo en su corazón le pide una conexión, una oportunidad para salvarse.

\- Es católica. Me preguntaba si cree en el pecado.

Algo en el mate blanquecino y brillante de su piel recuerda al azúcar glass. ¿Qué sentirá Mulder cuando ella le mira con tanta adoración?

\- Creo que todos cometemos faltas pero todos podemos pedir perdón.

No se permite pensar en Scully a menudo, pero tampoco puede evitarlo estando tan cerca de ella. Le gustaría llamarle "Dana" y ver cómo se sonroja si le dice, "nunca he conocido a nadie que me hiciera creer en el perdón hasta ahora", pero no lo hace. La partida tiene sus reglas. Los jugadores son Mulder y Scully. Dana es solo una ensoñación y él no es más que un observador. En las noches de lluvia, sin embargo, le gusta mirarla mientras redacta un informe.

Él habría sido un hombre mejor con alguien así. Si hubieran creído en él como ella cree en Mulder. Con una fe y una determinación que Skinner no ha visto jamás. Durante mucho tiempo, en los días de guerra, en el fondo desesperado de la trinchera, cuando todo perdía sentido, Walter solía pensar que la batalla era absurda porque no había nada que salvar, una sola gota de algo bueno en toda la maldita humanidad.

Cuando Scully le mira a los ojos y le exige ser un hombre mejor, sabe lo mucho que se equivocaba.

\- Es tarde, Scully. Puede irse a dormir, si está cansada. Estoy seguro de que abrirán la autopista temprano. Deberíamos estar en el aeropuerto a primera hora.

No quiere obligarle a pasar la noche con él. Se imagina que si fuera Mulder estarían juntos durante horas, quizá viendo la tele o hablando de lo que sea que hablen cuando están juntos.

Todo entre ellos es, en el fondo, un misterio.

Scully suspira hondo, se quita las gafas, se frota suavemente el puente de la nariz. Dedos hábiles, manicura perfecta. Algo en ella irradia una centelleante sensación de luminosidad. De paz interior.

\- Usted también parece cansado, señor.

\- Es la lluvia. A mi edad, los huesos protestan.

No era su intención, pero la risa repentina y espontánea de Scully le llena de satisfacción. Pensaba que era uno de los privilegios reservados a Mulder hacerla reír así. Sabe que Dana Scully no confía en él.

Sabe que tiene sus motivos.

Pero le gusta verla reír. Aunque sea suavemente, un instante. Tiene una conciencia llena de pecados, leves como rumores. Pero esa sonrisa se parece mucho al perdón.

Por alguna razón Scully no se marcha.

\- A mí me gusta la lluvia-, dice, mirando por el cristal con algo que parece ensoñamiento. - A papá le ponía nervioso, decía que en Alta Mar cuando caía una tormenta, parecía que te habías hundido sin darte cuenta.

A Skinner se le encoge el corazón. Sus enormes manos juegan con las gafas. Le intimidad la intensa belleza de Scully y no quiere que acaba esta noche, esta pequeña conversación.

Entiende perfectamente al capitán Scully. También en la jungla le asfixiaba a menudo la sensación de estar enterrado en lo más profundo del océano, más muerto que vivo.

\- Pero a mí me gusta-, continúa Scully, perdida en sus propios recuerdos. Probablemente pensado en su padre, que debía ser bastante asombroso para criar a alguien así. Donde sea que esté, el viejo capitán debe sentirse orgulloso.

Todo militar aspira a criar buenos soldados y él ha educado a uno realmente admirable. El mejor que Skinner ha visto nunca. Desde luego mejor que él, sin duda mejor que Mulder.

Su voz siempre es grave, pero por algún motivo, se hunde más cuando habla con ella. Adquiere la tonalidad opaca del whisky añejo.

\- En Vietnam llovía constantemente. A veces llovía aunque no estuviera lloviendo.

No sabe por qué lo dice pero hace tanto que no está con una mujer que se le ha olvidado cómo se supone que hay que hablarles.

\- Hábleme de la guerra.

Y lo hace. Porque nadie le ha preguntado nunca y porque Dana Scully es el confesionario donde poder lavar los pecados. Le habla de los niños de doce años que reptaban en la noche y te cortaban el cuello en silencio si estabas dormido. Le habla de su comandante, un viejo sin escrúpulos que llevaba la jungla en las entrañas. Le habla de esa lluvia sin fin que todavía le acompaña y le explica que no sabe por qué, todavía, es capaz de creer en la patria, si la guerra te enseña que la patria es la condena de los hombres buenos.

Le habla de su compañero, revelando la verdad en una noche de Saigón. Todo el mundo se lleva algo de la jungla, le dice.

\- Lo que no me dijo es que todo el mundo se deja algo.

Esa noche el traje de Scully es un poco menos profesional y ambos están sentados a la mesa, solos. Ella no es suya, pero podría serlo. Quizá, en otro mundo, si él fuera distinto y ella no fuera de otro.

\- ¿Qué se dejó usted?-, su voz más dulce que la ternura.

\- Un poco de fe-, contesta, casi sin pensar. - Un poco de fe-, repite, sabiendo que se dejo mucho más. Hay secretos que no puede compartir, ni siquiera con ella.

\- ¿Fe en qué?

La lista es demasiado larga. En sí mismo, en su país, en los hombres, fe en la lucha y en las razones para la lucha. Fe en Dios y en sus pompas y sus obras. Fe en las cosas sencillas, en el sol saliendo tras la lluvia y los domingos por la mañana y las finales de béisbol y los paseos por la ciudad en una tarde de otoño.

Fe en que una mujer puede mirarte y hacer de ti un hombre distinto.

Pero si le cuenta eso algo tendrá que cambiar y no está en la posición para hacerlo.

\- Es tarde-, afirma. Tratando de acabar con la conversación y sacarla de esa habitación cuanto antes porque si no la deja ir ahora dolerá demasiado verla marcharse después.

Dana Scully es una diplomática nata y no le fuerza a que siga hablando aunque Skinner desearía que lo hiciera. Le acompaña a la puerta y ella se queda detenida, con el picaporte en la mano. En lugar de girarlo, se vuelve y le mira. Todo honestidad y ojos azules.

\- Mi padre no quería que yo fuera agente del FBI. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que no me creía capaz de hacer este trabajo pero ahora creo que lo entiendo-. A solo dos pasos de él, menos, tal vez. Tan cerca, tan lejos. - Lo que no quería era que yo viera la guerra. Todo lo que quiso siempre fue protegernos de ella.

Es un impulso. Quizá lee una invitación en los ojos de Scully. Quizá la invitación está ahí, quizá no. Quizá queda en él algo del adolescente impetuoso que se marchó a Indochina en busca de gloria. Quizá comprende que siempre seguirá lloviendo si no lo hace.

Sea como fuera, Walter Skinner necesita meter la mano en la lluvia. Porque no está en una habitación de motel con Dana Scully, la compañera de Mulder. Está en Saigón, y es de noche. Cae la tormenta y tiene frío en los huesos y miedo en el corazón. Y tiene una mujer delante, con el pelo más rojo que la sangre y la única cosa que puede devolverle la fe.

Un beso es lo único que necesita para salvarse.

Lo hace sin pensar. Pone la mano en su cintura, la atrae hacia sí con la facilidad de los años y la fuerza de soldado. Le separa los labios con habilidad y una lengua decidida. Y la besa con todo lo que no puede decirle. Explora lentamente el interior de su boca, le acaricia la lengua, deja que la sombra de su barba nocturna le roce la piel y no pide excusas por lo que está haciendo, ni la deja en el suelo hasta que oye un pequeño gemido femenino en el fondo de su garganta.

Toda su sangre grita victoria y no es capaz de sentirse avergonzado cuando ella le mira con una expresión indescifrable, unos ojos enormes y llenos de asombro.

Hace años que no ha besado a nadie como se merece, décadas desde que no ha visto el rubor en las mejillas de una chica y se ha sentido como un hombre de verdad, orgulloso de su propio poder pero completamente a merced de algo tan femenino como una mujer.

\- Será mejor que me marche a mi habitacion-, una pausa y luego, como un recuerdo de lo que serán una vez que se haya marchado, añade, - señor.

Es todo lo que necesita Skinner.

\- Buenas noches, agente Scully.

No sabe por qué demonios no le ha partido la cara, pero tampoco ha entendido nunca a las mujeres y no va a empezar de pronto. Tampoco sabe por qué, pero tiene la certeza de que algo parecido no se repetirá jamás y Fox Mulder nunca lo sabrá.

Un secreto entre él y la lluvia.

Los cristales están sucios pero parece adivinarse el final de la tormenta. Fuera está la jungla, fuera siempre está la jungla, pero también la autopista, las luces de la civilización, el eco palpitante de la humanidad confundida.

Cuando se acerca a la cama para acostarse, le tiemblan las piernas. Se agita suavemente su corazón.

 

(fin)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


End file.
